Worst case scenario aftermath
by Haruka-san
Summary: after rewatching the episode "Worst case scenario" i came up with this idea. seven of nine wasn't onboard voyager actually when the crew played the holo novel but read for yourself why she is there and what happens.


**Disclaimer:**

Star Trek and the characters of Voyager are the property of paramount, i'm afraid so.

**Rating:**uh yeah, M (NC 17) I would say muahahahaaaa

This is an aftermath of 'worst case scenario', sort of. Don't bother with the timeline.

THANX for translation goes to Swedentrekkie (what would i do without this busy bee)

**Worst case scenario**

aftermath

„Before you put her in the brig, check her body to make sure she hasn't hidden any weapons or tools to break free underneath her clothes." Seska was looking imperiously at the woman whom she had given her orders before she left the room together with Chakotay.

Seven of nine, former astrometrics officer, now Maquis turned her full size to the other woman in the room. With a phaser in her hand she stared at the person who until recently had been the Captain of Voyager. She was a small individual but with an impressive posture, Seven recognized as she stood before her - and nevertheless attractive, she thought as her eyes lingered on the petite body.

The ex-Borg felt a strange sensation in her chest, when looking into these blue-grey eyes that were demonstrating a glare of uncooperativeness but still some unfathomable look flickering through.  
"Remove your jacket, then turn around and put your hands on the wall."  
The Captain looked at her not willing to follow the order. She didn´t remove the jacket but turned to the wall as she was instructed.  
Seven put the weapon away and approached the captains back. She took in the slender and small form in front of her.  
Janeway could feel the breath of the other woman on the back of her neck, as her hair was cut short just a few days ago.  
Seven placed her hands on the Captain's shoulders, softly traced them and let her fingers eventually and slowly wander all over her back in circles. Afterwards her hands drifted downwards ... concentrated on these buttocks and gave them an extensive massage while looking for possibly hidden items at the same time.  
Without being told to do so Janeway spread her legs. The other woman moved closer.  
The Captain was meanwhile breathing heavily underneath the searching hands but wasn't able to move at all. The roaming hands were wandering to the front part. They found the zipper and slowly opened the jacket before deftly removing it from her shoulders.  
"Turn around." the blond commanded strictly.  
Suddenly Janeway's stiffness was gone and with a deep breath she was brought back to life. She was turning around slowly, ice-blue eyes, burning of lust were staring at her.  
Seven pinned the captains hands above her head to the wall.  
Janeway was gazing straight into Seven's eyes and silently enjoyed ... her lips were opened wide and moved as if she wanted to whisper something.  
She showed no sign of resistance, instead she kept on giving into the touches with her mouth still opened slightly. The hands grasped her breasts and caressed her smoothly.  
With satisfaction Seven noticed that the nipples hardened under her touch. Her fingers titillated the nipples a couple of times and every time she brushed them over the tops an excited moan escaped Janeway's lips.  
The Captain pressed her body into the young woman's as close as possible. Her gaze and her heavy breathing indicated Seven of Nine, that she enjoyed this examination as much as she did herself.  
The Captain shuddered from all that tension inside of her and Seven found pleasure in arousing her even more. She let her hands eventually trail down to her hips... the Captain made some sounds of excitement. And just as slowly as before Seven of Nine had her hands tenderly trail upwards again without touching the Captain's sex.  
She bent down carefully and kissed her long and intensively. One of the roaming hands found its way into the Captain's pants.  
Seven stimulated her clit with her fingers, her cleft was hot and wet, her breathing had become significantly heavier. She rested her head on Seven's shoulder and moaned softly.  
The whole situation was so arousing and hot that Seven couldn't help but moaning as well.  
The computer announced "Reserved holodeck time finished in 1 minute."  
She sighed "Computer end program." and exited the holodeck.

Seven of nine cut the corner. "Captain!" the ex-Borg addressed her commanding officer politely as she stepped out of the holodeck.

"Hello Seven." Captain Janeway gave in to a flirting smile. She spoke in a low sultry voice which enhanced the erotic effect of the encounter.

Seven turned around after the Captain went past her. The Captain was definitely in a content and happy mood today she concluded.

End


End file.
